A ti que nunca me has mirado Naruhina
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es un conocido escritor, un hombre mundo que un día descubre una extraña carta junto a su habitual correspondencia.   La carta no tiene remitente y es demasiado extraña, así que con toda la curiosidad que la misma provoca la empieza a leer


Este es un oneshot que quise hacer hace tiempo, es una adaptación de uno de mis libros favoritos (a pesar de ser el más corto que ha leído en mi vida) está ambientado a la época de la burguesía, y desde que lo leí supe que debía ser naruhina, por el simple hecho que la protagonista me recordó un poco a Hinata, no los demoro mas, espero que les guste y si es así que lean el libro original

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del maestro Kishimoto

La historia original no me pertenece es mi adaptación de carta de una desconocida de Stefan Zwieg

**A ti que nunca me has mirado (Naruhina)**

Acababa de volver a la ciudad, compró el periódico y miró la fecha, era su cumpleaños, sonrió al darse cuenta de la poca importancia que esa fecha significaba para él, Naruto siempre había sido así, descomplicado, siguió ojeando el periódico mientras entraba en la casa, su criado le deseo un feliz día – no todos los días se cumplen 41 – le dijo Sai después de informarle que su correo lo había dejado en la mesa y que no había recibido ninguna visita importante en los días que se ausentó, se sentó en su cómodo sillón de madera y revisó las cartas, abrió las más importantes para él, pero entre ellas encontró un voluminoso sobre sin remitente, solo con su nombre y dirección escrito en letra temblorosa "Uzumaki Naruto" hace tiempo que nadie lo llamaba así, ahora usaba el apellido de su padre, Namikaze; sacó el contenido de la carta, compuesta por aproximadamente dos docenas de carillas llenas de letras muy pequeñas, reconoció de inmediato la letra de mujer, había recibido muchas cartas de amor a lo largo de su vida, revisó el sobre esperando encontrar remitente pero al igual que esa carta no tenia firma o sello alguno, miró la primera hoja de la carta "a ti que nunca me has conocido" tenía como título, mas parecía una novela para editorial que una carta, intrigado empezó a leerla.

"_Mi hijo ha muerto ayer, durante cuatro días y cuatro noches he cuidado de él, tratando de luchar contra la_ _muerte que se lo quería llevar, cada vez era más difícil, estuve despierta cuarenta y ocho horas sentada_ _junto a su cama, pero mi cuerpo es débil y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, solo fueron unas tres o cuatro_ _horas que descanse sobre esa dura silla de madera, pero fueron suficientes para perder mi lucha, pues_ _cuando desperté mi pequeño angelito había muerto, la muerte se lo había llevado mientras yo dormía y no_ _pude despedirme de él, ahora está en su cama, el cura cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos, parece dormido y le_ _han colocado cuatro velas alrededor de su cama que es lo único que me recuerda que en verdad ya no está"_

"_he tomado otra vela y la uso para alumbrar la mesa desde la que te estoy escribiendo, tratando de_ _enfocarme en esta carta para ti, que eres lo único que me queda. Hago esto porque trato de no voltear a la cama, verlo_ _así, alumbrado por las velas me da la impresión que se mueve ligeramente, pero sé que es solo una ilusión_ _ocasionada por el movimiento de las llamas, se que está muerto y no quiero voltear, no quiero sufrir por_ _una vana ilusión; quizás no me explique bien pero siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza, quizás originado por la_ _gripe que está contagiando a muchos en esta época y que se llevo a mi hijo lejos de mí, así que con mi último_ _esfuerzo te escribo esta carta, a ti mi, amor, que no me has conocido nunca" _

"_Solo a ti quiero hablarte, te quiero contar toda mi vida, la vida que siempre te ha pertenecido porque siempre he sido tuya, y solo sabrás esto cuando este muerta, porque si logro sobreponerme a esta fiebre que estoy sintiendo destruiré esta carta y seguirás sin saber de mi, si la tienes en tus manos es una muestra de que he muerto y estoy en un lugar mejor con mi hijo. No temas por lo que lees, no te quiero pedir nada, un muerto no necesita nada, ni compasión, ni recuerdos, ni amor. Solo te pido que creas, porque cada palabra de esta historia es real, mi único deseo es que no dudes de mi historia"_

"_Voy a contarte mi vida, la vida que empezó desde que te conocí, porque antes de eso solo son recuerdos borrosos, te pido que no dejes de leer aunque te parezca tedioso, yo te he dedicado toda mi vida, dedícame tú estos quince minutos"_

"_Antes de que vinieras a vivir en esta casa, donde ahora estas sentado leyendo mi carta, vivía gente mala, o_ _al menos así la llamaba mi padre, una pareja conflictiva con hijos abusivos, una familia que no le_ _agradaba a ningún vecino, se fueron por problemas que sinceramente no recuerdo, lo que recuerdo_ _claramente es que nos alegró a todos que se hubieran marchado, a los pocos días de desocupado se escuchó_ _hablar de un nuevo inquilino, fue la primera vez que escuche tu nombre y desde ese momento me_ _agradaste, el que ocuparas esa habitación significaba que esa ruidosa gente no volvería nunca"_

"_Los días pasaron y tu no aparecías, solo venia la mudanza a dejar tus cosas, el único que venía era tu mayordomo, un hombre imponente aunque delgado llamado Sai, desde siempre me cayó bien a pesar de ser tan inexpresivo, desde el primer día saludo a mi padre como si fuera un gran señor a pesar de vernos en tanta pobreza y eso hizo que se ganara mi respeto; las cosas que traía tu mudanza eran tantas que me quedaba a observar en mi timidez, sin acércame demasiado, Sai siempre me veía y era a la única que no alejaba mientras limpiaba tus libros, quizás porque sabía que yo no iría a molestar con preguntas tontas y estaba muy grande para querer tocar por curiosidad y dañar algo, lo quise mucho aunque no pude evitar envidiarlo muchas veces porque era él quien cuidaba de ti"_

"_Te cuento esto amor mío, para que sepas que incluso antes de conocerte ya eras importante para mí, era_ _una niña, tenía solo 13 años y no sabía que lo que empezaba a sentir por ti era amor, pasaba el día_ _imaginando como serias, había visto una enorme cantidad de libros y te pensé como un hombre de edad,_ _con cabello canoso y mirada amable, ya desde entonces cariño, te pensaba lindo y amigable, incluso llegue a_ _soñar contigo sin conocerte"_

"_Al día siguiente empezaste a habitar el cuarto, y como castigo a mi curiosidad, no fue hasta el tercer día_ _que te pude ver. Rompiste mi idea del viejo bondadoso con canas, te apareciste con traje deportivo, tu_ _sombrero en la mano que me permitía ver tu rubio cabello y tus azules ojos, esas extrañas marcas en el_ _rostro te hacían ver más interesante, me quede embelesada por tu belleza, desde ese momento me di cuenta que tu_ _llevabas una doble vida, por un lado eras el hombre ilustrado y poderoso y por otro el hombre amiguero y_ _alegre que no le gusta complicarse con todo" _

"_debes entender querido mío, el enigma que significabas, eras un hombre mundo, con solo veinticinco años_ _parecías conocer todo lo que yo desconocía, desde ese momento todo mi mundo se baso a ti y tu mundo, solo_ _me ocupe de tu existencia esperanzada a que algún día me miraras"_

"_Me sorprendía ver la variedad de tus visitantes, desde tus jóvenes y apuestos compañeros hasta los más importantes ancianos, pero lo que más tenias era visitas femeninas, con la inocencia de mi edad no me imaginaba lo que hacías con ellas, a pesar de ver en ocasiones como algunas abandonaban tu casa muy temprano en la mañana" _

"_Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que me enamore perdidamente de ti, cuando comprendí que era_ _amor lo que me hacías sentir, estaba junto a Ino una amiga del colegio e íbamos a salir a dar un paseo, tu_ _llegabas de la calle, abrí la puerta segundos antes de que tu lo hicieras y nos encontramos frente a frente,_ _recuerdo exactamente las palabras que me dijiste_ – muchas gracias señorita – _mientras me miraste_ _y sonreíste, para segundos después marcharte hacia tu habitación, esa mirada cálida y sonriente fue la que_ _me embelesó, solo tiempo después comprendí que esa mirada se la das a cualquiera, a la mesera que te_ _atiende en un café o la repartidora de cigarrillos en un bar, es tu mirada de agradecimiento, algo innato en_ _ti que te hace tan apetecido en el sexo opuesto y de lo que no estas consciente, pero no lo sabía y me sentí la_ _mujer más especial del mundo"_

- ¿Quién es? – _preguntó Ino_

"_me había olvidado completamente de ella, me sonroje de sobremanera mientras trataba de hablar_ – es un vecino mas – _eran las palabras más falsas que había dicho en la vida, pero no quería escuchar burlas sobre nosotros, era demasiado puro lo que sentía para que lo ensucien con chismeríos"_

- Si es un vecino mas porque te has puesto así de roja con solo mirarlo – _me atacó y me sentí indefensa, a pesar de ser una broma entre amigas_

- Baka – _le dije saliendo hacia la calle, tratando de respirar, quería que se callara pero mi respuesta tan poco usual en mí hizo que se riera aun más, trate de resignarme, ella no sabría de mi amor por ti nunca _

"_te amo desde aquel momento, quizás antes pero desde ese día lo supe completamente, quizás ya te lo han_ _dicho antes, muchas mujeres deben amarte, pero nunca encontraras amor como el de esa niña que_ _impresionaste con tan poco, la niña que sigo siendo, porque me he mantenido por ti, mi amor es_ _desinteresado, nunca espere que me amaras, solo quería mirarte, poder caminar junto a ti, nunca se lo_ _conté a nadie, el amor de esta solitaria y oscura niña era lo único que me mantenía viva"_

"_mi madre había muerto hace muchos años, mi padre parecía un extraño al que no le importaba en lo mas_ _mínimo, no tenia amigas confiables a las que contarles de ti, tuve que aprender sola lo que significaba el_ _amor y como demostrarlo, trate de mejorar por ti, sabía que te gustaban los libros, según había oído tu_ _padrino que era escritor te enseño y los libros que habías escrito eran famosos, empecé a leer mas para ti,_ _aprendí a tocar el piano pesando que algún día pudieras oírme, con el poco dinero que me daba mi padre_ _compraba telas y me hacia mis propios vestidos, tratando de verme lo mejor posible a pesar de casi no_ _encontrarnos"_

"_te vigilaba todo el tiempo, en mi casa junto a la puerta había una ventana que daba a la tuya, desde ahí te_ _miraba, pasaba horas enteras y para que mi padre no me descubriera sostenía una libro fingiendo leerlo,_ _aprendí todo de ti, conocía tus trajes y tus sombreros, no te rías querido, pero era así de inocente, besaba el_ _picaporte que tocabas y recogía las colillas de tus cigarrillos porque tenían la suerte de tocarte, suerte que_ _moría por tener, desde mis trece hasta mis dieciséis años viví así, para ti"_

"_Cuando te ibas de viaje, porque nunca te gustaba permanecer demasiado tiempo en casa, era para mí un_ _sufrimiento, ver a Sai empacar tus cosas y limpiar la casa era una agonía, en esos días de ausencia me_ _sentía muerta, trataba de disimular para que mi padre no se diera cuenta, pero lloraba todas las noches, no_ _creas amor mío, que estaba loca, quizás fueron excesos pero era el amor más puro que podía sentir por ti, y_ _no me avergüenza, al contrario me trae tanta felicidad recordar mi inocente idolatría a ti"_

"_Siempre que te veía me escondía porque no tenía el valor de darte la cara y si no podía escapar agachaba la_ _cabeza para ocultar el evidente sonrojo que tu mirada provocaba en mi, el momento más feliz de mi niñez_ _fue en una ocasión cuando estabas de viaje, vi a Sai entrar con una pesada alfombra y ofrecí ayudarle, me_ _miro sorprendido pero aceptó, solo fue un momento el que estuve dentro de tu habitación, no pedí mas, para_ _mí el admirar tu atmosfera fue el mejor regalo que alguien pudo haberme dado, mire la mesa donde te_ _sentabas y el florero de cristal sobre este, el lugar donde vivías, donde yo deseaba vivir"_

"_pocos días después me llegó una mala noticia, había estado tan distraída viviendo para ti que no me_ _había dado cuenta del cambio que tenía mi padre, así que cuando me llamó seriamente para tener una charla me_ _asuste, pensé que había descubierto mi amor por ti, que me prohibiría verte, pero era algo peor, se había_ _enamorado de una mujer de considerable estrato social y se casaría con ella, no teníamos dinero, pero al_ _parecer nuestro apellido aun significaba algo para la corte"_

"_El matrimonio de mi padre no significaba tanto pero intuí que no seguiríamos viviendo ahí, cuando se lo_ _pregunte me lo confirmó mientras hacía entrar a su prometida, era peor de lo que me lo esperaba, no solo no_ _viviría cerca de ti, sino que nos mudaríamos de la ciudad, no escuche mas, me entere por mi padre que me_ _desmaye"_

"_No pude oponerme a mi padre, su carácter siempre ha sido inflexible y cuando me di cuenta ya habían_ _mudado todo de la casa, al día siguiente partiríamos, esa noche, mi última noche cerca de ti quería verte,_ _pero tú no estabas, te espere sentada en el frio suelo aprovechando que mi padre dormía, era una noche fría_ _y yo solo llevaba una bata fina encima, pero no me iba a ir, no hasta verte por última vez, quería llenarme_ _de ti lo mas que pudiera, mi amor era tan infantil que no deseaba más que mirarte y conservarte en mi_ _mente"_

"_Te espere en esa precaria e incómoda posición toda la noche, eran las tres de la mañana cuando_ _regresaste, el frio dejo de importar y con mi temblorosa mano tome el picaporte, iba a abrir, a lanzarme a tus pies aun_ _sin idea de que te diría, pero escuche una risa, no venias solo, te acompañaba una mujer y me quede en esa_ _posición, perdí mi oportunidad de verte esa noche; al día siguiente sin espíritu para luchar me llevaron_ _fuera de la ciudad"_

"_mi hijo murió anoche y mañana llegaran con el ataúd a llevárselo, quizás algunos amigos traigan flores e_ _intenten consolarme, pero de qué sirve todo eso si volveré a estar sola, sola en medio de tanta gente, como los_ _dos años que viví en la otra ciudad con mi padre y su nueva esposa, desde los dieciséis hasta los dieciocho,_ _fueron los años más tristes que pase, sin verte, me encerré en mis recuerdos de nuestros encuentros y mis_ _vigilias, leí todos tus libros aprendiéndome cada línea que tu mente creó, hoy después de tantos años aun_ _puedo recordarlas, la mujer de mi padre trataba de sacarme, pero me mantenía en luto, no acepte a_ _ninguno de los chicos que se interesaban en mi, para que ser feliz sin ti amor mío"_

"_ya no era yo una niña, tenia diecisiete, dieciocho años y los chicos me miraban, siempre me disgusto_ _porque estar con otro que no fueras tu era inconcebible, me decían que era tímida, pero en realidad dentro_ _de mi crecía una mujer que deseaba estar contigo, mi madrastra me quiso como una hija así que la convencí_ _para que me dejara volver a mi ciudad, quería trabajar así que me consiguió empleo en una casa de_ _confección de un pariente"_

"_cuando volví a la aldea, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a tu casa, ahora solo me separaba de ti el_ _delgado cristal de tu ventana, me quede toda la tarde mirando hasta que las luces se apagaron, ya no vivía_ _frente a tu casa, así que todos los días después de mi trabajo me dedicaba a mirar esa venta esperando_ _verte asomado a ella alguna vez"_

"_te vi días después, caminabas hacia la casa y me marche cruzándome contigo, baje la cabeza, volvía a ser_ _la niña de trece años de nuevo, quería que me vieras, verte a los ojos pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo,_ _aguantando todo tipo de clima iba todos los días, a veces te veía con algún amigo, otros con mujeres, la_ _primera vez q te vi con una chica del brazo, a pesar de haberlo visto por años, sentí un deseo contenido, la_ _envidia y los celos que nunca había sentido, no te visite al siguiente día, y fue un día horrible, así que un_ _día después volví arrepentida, no podía negar que eras así y que así te amaba"_

"_nos cruzábamos casi a diario pero nunca reparaste en mi, seguía siendo invisible ante tus ojos, hasta que_ _llegó el día en que me miraste, un carro ocupo la calle haciendo que nos acercáramos, me miraste a los ojos,_ _con esa mirada que le dedicas a todas y yo por primera vez no baje la mía, luego seguí avanzando, cuando_ _voltee me di cuenta que me seguías con la mirada, pero a pesar de estar feliz me entristeció el notar que no_ _me reconocías, nunca me reconociste, esa es la historia de mi vida, ser una desconocida para ti"_

"_Siempre pensé en nuestro encuentro, de tantas formas posibles, pero nunca espere que no me_ _reconocieras, que no significaba ni el mas mínimo recuerdo para ti, eso me dolió de sobremanera, y cuando nos_ _encontramos dos días después vi en tu mirada que me reconocías, pero no como la joven que te ama desde_ _que te conoce, sino como la chica de dieciocho que viste hace un par de días en el mismo lugar"_

"_te acercaste a mí y no podía sentirme más dichosa, espere a que me hablaras, morí por escuchar tu voz, me_ _saludaste como si nos conociéramos años y me invitaste a comer, ¿Cómo podría yo negarte algo? Quizás no_ _recuerdes ni donde me llevaste, soy solo una de tus tantas aventuras, soy la chica que hablaba poco porque_ _estaba demasiado feliz para arruinar el momento, nunca olvidare esa hora en la cafetería donde me_ _trataste con tanto respeto y amabilidad como nunca espere ser tratada, eras tú, no era un sueño, si no hubiera_ _estado enamorada de antemano, lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo instante, me alegre al darme cuenta que todos esos_ _años de amor y espera daban su fruto, estaba contigo amado mío. Era tarde y me preguntaste si debía irme_ _a otro lugar, ¿A dónde mas iría si contigo quería permanecer toda la vida? Te dije que no y me invitaste a_ _ir a tu casa, mi si fue tan honesto y espontaneo que te sorprendió, ahora sé que las chicas decentes aunque_ _mueran por ir, siempre se hacen de rogar un poco, pero no importo que pareciera una cualquiera, solo_ _quería estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo. Tú estabas sorprendido, mientras caminamos hacia tu_ _habitación me llenabas de preguntas como queriendo adivinar mi secreto, me sentía dichosa al verte tan_ _interesado en mi, el llegar a tu cuarto fue un cumulo de emociones, estuve a punto de llorar de la alegría_ _pero eso me hubiera delatado y no quería que eso ocurriera"_

"_pasamos toda la noche juntos, no te diste cuenta que era virgen, que ningún hombre hasta ese momento me_ _había tocado como lo estabas haciendo tú, pues no puse resistencia alguna, todo el pudor que pude tener lo_ _reprimí para que disfrutaras mas, para que no descubrieras mi secreto, que se que te hubiera asustado,_ _porque te gusta amar, pero le huyes a los compromisos. No pienses querido que te culpo ni te acuso de mi_ _perdida de castidad, porque no me sedujiste, fui yo la que me arroje a tus brazos a la primera_ _oportunidad, en una de las noches más hermosas de mi vida"_

"_me levante temprano, debía ir al trabajo y no quería que Sai me viera, me abrazaste cuando ya me había vestido y me miraste de una forma muy dulce, por un momento pensé que me reconociste, pero solo era que te parecí bonita y feliz, me besaste en los labios y antes de irme me regalaste unas cuantas flores que descansaban en el florero de cristal de tu escritorio, unas rosas blancas que cuide y bese hasta que se marchitaron"_

"_acordamos encontrarnos de nuevo esta noche y la siguiente, fueron los tres mejores días de mi vida,_ _pudiendo dormir contigo en aquella habitación que tanto amaba, al tercer día me diste una mala noticia, te_ _irías de viaje, cuanto odio tus viajes amado mío, me dijiste que te dejara mi numero, pero solo te di una_ _dirección en el correo para no revelarte mi nombre, prometiste que me escribirías cuando regresaras"_

"_Todos los días iba a ver si habías enviado alguna carta para mí, pero nunca llego nada, incluso ahora,_ _que se acerca mi muerte no tengo ni una sola palabra tuya, pero no te culpo, te amo así como eres, olvidadizo,_ _amoroso e infiel, libre como siempre quisiste ser, sabía que habías vuelto porque tu ventana encendida me lo_ _decía, pero no me buscaste y eso me dolió"_

"_Mi hijo ha muerto, y ese niño también era tu hijo, no te miento amor mío, porque nadie miente en el_ _lecho de muerte, no tiene sentido; te aseguro que ese hijo es tuyo porque nadie me toco desde que estuvimos juntos_ _esas tres noches hasta que di a luz, y como permitir que algún hombre me tocara si consideraba mi cuerpo_ _sagrado por tu contacto. Quizás te preguntes porque te he ocultado este hijo por tantos años, la respuesta es_ _simple, no hubiera soportado que dudaras de su origen y como no hacerlo de una chica que se entregó a ti_ _con solo pedirlo, te conozco tanto que se lo que hubieras hecho, en el caso de creerme me hubieras dado_ _dinero para que mantenga al niño hasta que tuviera una edad suficiente para que lo internes en un buen colegio,_ _me hubieras quitado a mi hijo porque no te gusta tener lazos con nadie y no seria para ti un lindo recuerdo_ _sino una carga y moriría antes de serlo, te lo digo ahora que mi hijo ya no está y no puedes darme_ _ofrecerme nada"_

"_perdóname querido si mis palabras son duras, pero estoy cansada, enferma y con un hijo muerto, he_ _renegado de Dios por quitármelo y me he condenado, no quiero que mis palabras te hagan sentir culpable,_ _yo te amo y mi destino siempre ha sido amarte a pesar que tu no me recuerdes" _

"_Mi embarazo no fue nada fácil, los mareos y los vómitos no son nada agradables, los últimos meses tuve_ _que dejar el trabajo para que mis familiares no se enteraran del mismo y le dijeran a mi padre, sobreviví_ _con los ahorros que tenia, pero antes de dar a luz la partera me robo mis últimas monedas y tuve que ir a un_ _hospital público, no voy a narrarte la humillación que se siente estando en ese lugar, ante las miradas_ _acusadoras de las enfermeras y las risas de los estudiantes para los que somos menos que animales"_

"_Tuve a mi hijo en la más horrible de las miserias y me di cuenta que no permitiría que volviera estar así,_ _cuando lo vi por primera vez, con su cabello rubio y sus juguetones ojos azules comprendí que daría mi vida_ _por él, como di mi vida por ti, nuestro hijo no vivirá entre tendederos y pobreza, se merecía lo mejor"_

"_Perdóname amor mío por haberte ocultado nuestro hijo por once años, había olvidado la tortura que sufrí_ _pues su sonrisa me aliviaba pero ahora que ha muerto todo revive en mi y quiero gritar, contártelo es mi_ _último alivio en esta dura vida que he tenido que vivir, pero no te acuso, acuso a Dios porque fue el_ _culpable de todo esto, tu nunca hiciste nada más que ser tu mismo y si me ofrecieran volver a estar contigo a pesar de_ _saber que volvería a vivir esa tortura lo haría, porque tu amor es todo lo que siempre he deseado"_

"_Mi hijo murió ayer, y tu no lo conociste, ni en los fugaces momentos en que nos cruzamos por la calle has_ _posado la mirada en el pequeño que llevaba tu esencia, durante mucho tiempo me escondí, con miedo a que_ _me reconocieras, aunque en el fondo sabía que no iba a pasar, estar lejos de ti se hizo menos difícil ahora_ _que te tenía en nuestro hijo, me dedique a ti, pero no al independiente y autosuficiente, si no a tu versión_ _aun necesitada de cuidado, el que tú que necesitaba de mi, deje de acercarme a tu casa, solo hacia una_ _cosa, te enviaba un ramo de rosas blancas para tu cumpleaños, en conmemoración de la primera noche que_ _estuvimos juntos ¿no te has preguntado alguna vez quien ha enviado ese ramo fielmente durante estos diez u_ _once años? ¿Recuerdas a aquella joven a la que le regalaste unas iguales después de su primera noche? de_ _seguro no lo recuerdas, pero ese regalo era lo que aun me hacía sentirme parte de tu vida"_

"_No has conocido a tu hijo y ahora me siento culpable, de haberlo conocido lo hubieras amado, y como no_ _amarlo si es igual a ti, con sus azules ojos cautivaba a todos los que se atrevieran a mirarlo, era capaz de_ _convencer solo con una mirada así como tú lo haces, en ambos es innato, es la herencia que demostraba tu_ _paternidad, tan cándido mi hijo con su traje de marinerito o el de capitán, tan inteligente como tu mi_ _amado, hablaba inglés de maravilla y aprendió francés antes de lo que el mismo profesor se imaginó,_ _incluso en el último año ingreso a una de las mejores escuelas militares que existen en el país y lucia_ _orgulloso su uniforme y su espada"_

"_Pero sé que te preguntaras como pude darle a mi hijo esa vida de niño rico si lo tuve sola en la más_ _humillante de las miserias, no te asustes por lo que vas a leer pero me vendí, y no me arrepiento de haberlo_ _hecho por él, pero no me convertí en una mujerzuela, tenía amigos ricos e influyentes, al principio los_ _busque yo, pero después eran ellos quienes acudían a mí, por un único motivo, yo era hermosa ¿no lo_ _notaste acaso? Todos se acercaban a mí por diversión pero terminaban enamorándose de mí, se volvían adictos,_ _pero yo solo quería que me quisieras tu ¿irónico no?"_

"_¿me odiaras ahora que sabes que me vendo? Estoy segura que no, eres muy bueno amor mío, siempre lo has sido y de seguro entenderás que lo hice por mi hijo, por nuestro hijo, no me da vergüenza lo que hice, porque todo fue para que mi angelito no tuviera que sufrir el hambre que yo tuve que soportar, además mi cuerpo no me importaba, era tuyo, si tu no lo querías no significaba nada para mí que otros lo tuvieran"_

"_la caricias de esos apasionados hombres que me buscaban no lograban tocar mi alma, aunque no niego_ _que llegue a sentir cariño por algunos que sufrían al igual que yo de un amor no correspondido, sobretodo de un_ _conde que me ofreció su amor, pidiendo mi mano a pesar de conocer mi pasado y mi hijo, si yo hubiera_ _aceptado ahora fuera una condesa y mi hijo tendría un padre cariñoso y bueno, pero no podía darle mi vida_ _a un hombre que no fueras tu, ni podía permitir que mi hijo llamara padre a quien no lo era" _

"_esperaba impaciente nuestro próximo encuentro, hace tanto que mi cuerpo te extrañaba que resultaba_ _doloroso, pero tanta espera dio su fruto, no puedes imaginártelo porque otra vez no me reconociste, estaba_ _en un bar con unos amigos y tú te encontrabas en una mesa lejana, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, te gusto lo_ _que viste, ya no era la niña que te vigilaba, ni la joven con la que pasaste un par de noches, era una_ _elegante mujer la que tenias ante tus ojos" _

"_Esa fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos, hace un año, me hiciste una seña para vernos afuera del bar y_ _accedí, le dije a mi acompañante que no tardaría, pero no regrese esa noche, cuando me dijiste para ir a tu_ _casa no lo dude, a pesar de que mi acompañante era un buen hombre y ahora estaría ante las burlas de sus_ _amigos por mi abandono"_

"_Siempre he sido así, en cuanto se trata de ti lo dejo todo, no me importan las consecuencias de mis actos,_ _comprendí que para ti era una mujer de las que se venden, pero no te saque te tu error, lo era"_

"_Había un coche que te esperaba y me marche sin retirar mi abrigo, porque el tiquet lo tenía mi amigo,_ _llegar a tu cuarto, ver tus escaleras, era como volver a vivir todo, volvía a ser la niña de hace 10 años, la que_ _tuvo su primera noche de amor contigo, parecía un sueño que esto se volviera a repetir, tu habitación tenia_ _ligeros cambios, quizás más libros pero todo para mí era como si nunca me hubiera ido de allí, en la mesa_ _de tu escritorio se encontraban las flores que envié por tu cumpleaños y me alegro saber que al menos las_ _cuidabas"_

"_Me tomaste entre tus brazos y volví a ser tuya esa noche, pero ni en la desnudez de mi cuerpo me_ _reconociste, temí que al creerme una mujerzuela no me trataras bien, pero no fue así, fuiste tan tierno y_ _amoroso como siempre supe que habías sido, nuevamente me sentí presa de ti, de tu amor, pensé que al_ _tener un hijo y haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos de la vigilancia que te hacia mi pasión por ti había disminuido_ _pero estaba muy equivocada, volvía sentir todo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, rece para que esa_ _noche no acabara nunca"_

"_Pero la mañana llegó, me levante tarde y me invitaste a desayunar, la mesa estaba puesta y supuse que_ _había sido Sai quien la puso, conversamos de trivialidades, no preguntaste mi nombre y supuse que era por_ _lo que creías de mí, me dijiste que te irías de viaje y empecé a temblar, la impotencia se apoderaba de mi"_

- Que lastima – _solté sin mas _

_Me miraste intrigado aunque algo divertido_

- ¿de verdad te da pena?

- El hombre que amo también se va mucho de viaje – _nunca me había sentido tan arriesgada_

- Pero vuelve

- Si – _respire profundamente_ – pero cuando vuelve ya se ha olvidado de todo

"_me miraste de esa manera, pensé que me reconocerías, pero solo te conmoví_ – lo que es bueno nunca se olvida y yo no me olvidare de ti – _tu mirada era tan profunda que pensé que me habías reconocido,_ _pero no lo hiciste, porque de lo contrario no hubieras hecho lo que luego hiciste, voltee hacia el espejo para_ _arreglar mi cabello y vi como discretamente metías billetes en mi bolso, tuve que resistir mis ganas de_ _gritar…. ¡me estabas pagando! A mí, la mujer que te ha amado toda la vida, a la madre de tu hijo, me_ _estabas pagando y comprendí que no era nada para ti y nunca lo seria"_

"_Tome mis cosas y al salir vi de nuevo las rosas blancas, quise probar mi suerte" _

- ¿Me darías una de esas rosas blancas?

- Con mucho gusto - _me diste un par_

- Tal vez sea un regalo de una mujer que te quiere

- Tal vez – _pareciste meditar_ – no sé quien las envía, es por eso que las quiero tanto

- No será de alguna que tú has olvidado – _grite en mi interior porque me reconocieras, me miraste y me besaste, era tu forma de terminar una conversación_

"_Salí de tu habitación lo más rápido que las piernas me lo permitieron, no querías que me vieras llorar, pero al dejar aquella vecindad me choque con Sai, me pidió disculpas y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, fue solo un segundo que nuestras miradas se chocaron y entonces vi su sorpresa, Sai me había reconocido, el hombre que no me había visto desde mi infancia me reconoció y estaba tan agradecida por eso que quise lanzarme a sus pies y besarlos, saque de mi bolso y le di los billetes que tú me habías dejado, se asusto al principio, luego pareció entender, en aquel instante ese hombre tan frio me había comprendido más que tú en toda tu vida" _

"_Mi hijo a muerto, nuestro hijo a muerto y ahora no me queda nada más que tu, ¡tú que nunca me has_ _conocido!, una vez pensé en retenerte en tu hijo, pero incluso el me dejo en la oscuridad de la noche, ahora_ _estoy sola y a punto de morir, pero no quiero entristecerte, para ti no soy ni un recuerdo, solo quería gritar_ _mi dolor antes de partir, una sola vez quería que me recordaras, a la mujer que te ha amado siempre y a la_ _que no has recordado nunca. Tal vez intentes llamarme al leer esto y será la primera vez que no correré_ _hacia a ti, no dejo mi nombre, ni el recuerdo de mi rostro, porque así no sufrirás por mi muerte, si te_ _doliera que me fuera no podría morir" _

"_Ya no puedo escribir, tomo mi cuerpo se siente pesado, me duele el cuerpo…. Es la fiebre sin duda, ya no_ _tengo que más decirte. Adiós amor te estoy muy agradecida, solo deseo que la muerte se apiade de mí y me_ _lleve antes de ver como se llevan a mi hijo al cementerio, lo único que me entristece es saber que ya no habrá_ _quien te envié las rosas blancas el día de tu cumpleaños… amor mío si en algo puedes ayudarme seria en_ _eso, así como muchos piden misas en sus aniversarios de muerte yo quiero que por mi compres rosas_ _blancas el día de tu cumpleaños, una forma de seguir viva como lo hice por más de 10 años… es mi primer y último_ _deseo amor…. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, te lo agradezco, te amo, te adoro… adiós"_

Aun con la carta en las manos temblorosas trato de recordar, pero era tan difícil, podía apenas y esbozar recuerdos de una vecina pequeña, de la joven que conoció hace años y de la mujer de un bar por la que pagó, pero todas eran imágenes difusas, como si quisiera ver tras un velo demasiado grueso, trato de recordar esos sentimientos, un rostro, una voz, pero no había prestado demasiada importancia y su mente le fallaba. Era como si en vez de vivirlas las hubiese soñado, su mirada cayó en la jarra de cristal que por primera vez en años estaba vacía el día de su cumpleaños. Se asustó. Sintió una fría brisa que lo rodeo, como si su amor inmortal y desconocido estuviera aun allí, algo se extendió en su ser y se quedó pensando en aquel amor invisible, en la mujer a la que varias veces había visto, pero que nunca había mirado.

FIN


End file.
